When i said: 'I love you'
by Saku-Chin
Summary: '¿Sabéis lo que es agonizar hasta tal punto de no querer volver a respirar? ¿Habéis amado alguna vez a alguien tanto, que...morirías por esa persona? ¿Conocéis esa estúpida pero dolorosa sensación cuando ves ante tus ojos la vida pasar en una película mediocre de tan solo treinta segundos' Un pequeño Angst AoKaga, espero que os guste.
1. Intro: Como volví a ver a Kagami

¿Sabéis lo que es agonizar hasta tal punto de no querer volver a respirar? ¿Habéis amado alguna vez a alguien tanto, que...morirías por esa persona? ¿Conocéis esa estúpida pero dolorosa sensación cuando ves ante tus ojos la vida pasar en una película mediocre de tan solo treinta segundos? Yo si. Y es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Porque...después de todo...te conocí a ti, ¿no, Kagami?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ch. -Chasqueo mi lengua con suma molestia, ya que. No me puedo creer lo que veo delante de mis ojos. Vuelvo de América, después de terminar el instituto y con ello el baloncesto. Aunque a ratos libres juegue por puro Hobby ya, como el cocinar. Firmo un jodido contrato para alquilar un piso con alguien mas, ya que, yo solo ni de coña podría pagar un alquiler completo. Y menos en Tokyo. Con lo caro que es...dios, no. Me encuentro con la genial sorpresa de quien es mi compañero de piso. Piel morena, ojos afilados, pelo corto y oscuro, ojos profundos que podrían llevarte a un mundo paralelo y que disfrutarías. Si, tengo a Aomine Daiki delante de mis jodidas narices. ¿Que cojones? En serio. ¿¡Que cojones!? ¿¡Porque EL!? ¿¡Por que!?- Joder, tengo que tener una mala suerte de narices para que esto en serio este pasando, Ahomine. -Dije, después de un silencio espeso que duro apenas segundos pero que podía asegurar que para ambos eran horas.-

Esa es mi linea, ¡joder!. -Grito, frunciendo sus cejas como siempre hacia, afilando mas aquella mirada felina, tan conjuntada con la mía aunque no me guste admitirlo.- ¿Que cojones haces TU aquí, Bakagami? -Me respondió, mirándome con aquella rivalidad.-

¿Yo? Mudándome al piso que acabo de alquilar. Y como veo...lo comparto contigo. -Suspire pesadamente, llevándome la mano detrás de la nuca, alborotandome mis cabellos rojizos por la parte de detrás. Le mire, penetrante, de arriba a abajo. ''Ah...no a cambiado nada. Solo que, se ve mas maduro físicamente y se ha hecho algo mas alto. Aunque sigamos teniendo la misma altura incluso ahora.'', pensé. Subí mi vista hasta ver aquellos labios torcidos, en una mueca de molestia.''Mierda.'', maldecí, no podía ser que siguiera pillado por ese grandísimo idiota, ¿o...si?,NO por favor, NO. ¡Ojala que no!, ¡Rezo a dios que no!. ¡AGH!.- ¿Como te sientan los 25? Bien por lo que veo, ¿eh? -Comente con una sonrisa burlona, que tanto le picaba. Y si, como imagine. Aomine Frunció aun mas su ceño y me miro con una de sus sonrisas ladinas.''Ah...grandísimo capullo.'', pensé al instante de ver su prepotente expresión, llena de ego.-

Si, de perlas. Follo con cada pivón que no te lo crees ni tu. -Rio a pleno pulmón, sabiendo que aquello me picaba, ya que yo para el, era un pringado que no sabia tratar con mujeres y no había mojado aun.- Bueno, ya que ya te has mudado por lo que veo aquí. -Miro a mi su alrededor, observando todas mis cajas de la mudanza y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, penetrante.- Intentemos llevarnos bien, Kagami. -Estiro su brazo hacia a mi, abriendo su mano que estaba hasta hace nada cerrada en un puño. Haciéndome un gesto de cabeza para que se la estrechara como un ''pacto'', sonreí ampliamente, enseñando ligeramente mis colmillos algo ''felinos'' como suelen decirme cuando los ven y le estreche la mano con fuerza, feliz. ''Al fin. Al fin...he podido volver a verte, Daiki.'', dijo mi corazón en un fuerte latido por el contacto de nuestras pieles juntas, sin yo ni siquiera saberlo o darle siquiera el permiso de decirlo.-

¡Me parece bien! -Dije sin borrar mi sonrisa de mis labios, para luego, poco a poco, cambiar esa sonrisa por una cálida, suave y tierna. Al ver como me dio la espalda para ir a su supuesta habitación. ''Esa espalda...que tanto me gusta. Podre verla ahora todos los días. Estoy...feliz.'', me dije a mi mismo, observando como aquella espalda se desvanecía al entrar Aomine en su habitación y con ello cerrando la puerta. Quedándome quieto en el lugar para tan solo, mirar aquella puerta cerrada, que se parecía tanto a su corazón, al que no le dejaba entrar ni dejaría entrar nunca. ¿Verdad, Aomine? Ya que...no se puede confiar en alguien que guarda secretos dolorosos. ¿No?.-


	2. Cap 1:Pastel con fresas, ¿te acuerdas?

Oe, Kagami. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? ¿el día de mi cumpleaños donde me preparaste un delicioso pastel con fresas? Porque yo si lo recuerdo perfectamente,...aquella sonrisa iluminando mi solitario camino. Oe...Kagami, respondeme. ¿Te acuerdas?...Bakagami.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

31-8-2013 – 9:30am.

A...o...mine. Ao...mine. -Fruncí mis cejas en una mueca de molestia, dándome la vuelta en la cama, entre mis blancas sabanas. Estaba escuchando una voz, una voz muy molesta para mi en esos mismos instantes. ¡Joder! ¡Que quería dormir tranquilo!. Bufe con suma irritez y entreabrí lentamente uno de mis ojos con suma pereza, encontrando, con aun mi nublosa vista mañanera un pastel, blanco, de crema, con fresas. En mis narices, abrí con rapidez mis dos ojos del todo, enfocando con éxito aquel pastel que dos cálidas manos sujetaban. Unas cálidas manos que nunca supe que lo serian.-

¡Aomine! -Al fin logre escuchar con claridad aquella voz que me llamaba, alce mi vista del pastel, encontrándome con mi compañero de piso, Kagami Taiga. Que había vuelto a Japón después de estar un buen tiempo en América. Me aparto el pastel con fresas de la cara y lo dejo en mi mesita de noche, justo a mi cama.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ahomine! -Rio con una energética sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia, cálida y alegre. Sin yo saber...que aquella sonrisa no iba a volverla a ver, ya que...yo la iba a destrozar.-

Gracias...supongo. -Le conteste, en realidad, nervioso en mi interior al no esperarmelo para nada. Manteniendo aquella expresión de pasota de la vida en la cara. Pero...me quede viéndole, acaparando aquella sonrisa con mi mirar hasta que vi que aquella sonrisa se volvió una mueca infantil de enfado. Reí a mis adentros. ''Ah...dios, que jodidamente tierno es.''...Espera. ''¿Acabo de pensar que es tierno...?'', pensé completamente confundido. Gire mi rostro y mire el pastel con fresas con atención.- Bueno, gracias por el pastel. Kagami. -Decidí agradecer como se debe, volviendo a ver con ello, no aquella anterior sonrisa, pero si una suave, pequeña y cálida.-

De nada, Ahomine. -Me revolvió el pelo después de decir aquello, dejándome el pelo echo unas pajas.- Sal de la cama, dúchate y ve al tu trabajo de medio tiempo, que si no vas a tener la hora pegada en el culo. Yo ya me voy al mio, llegare antes que tu a casa así que tendré la cena lista. -Se dio la vuelta y salio de mi habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Escuche el: ''Ya me voy, hasta luego.'' y conteste con un: ''hasta mas tarde.''.

Salí de la cama como me ''propuso'' Kagami y cogí el pastel, salí de mi habitación, deje el pastel con fresas encima de la mesa de la cocina y entre después directamente al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Al salir del baño me vestí con algo cómodo ya que estaba trabajando en cargar electrodomésticos y antes de irme me comí un trozo de ese delicioso pastel de fresas.-

[...]

M-Mierda...no...por favor, no avances tan rápido...j-joder. Ngh. -Me encontraba en el baño, lo recuerdo muy bien. De rodillas en aquellas frías baldosas, pegado contra el retrete, vomitando como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Notando el escozor en la garganta de estar vomitando media hora, sin parar, sin descanso. La cena estaba recién hecha y servida en la mesa para que cuando Aomine volviese a casa pudiera cenar con tranquilidad. Me levante como pude del suelo y me pude llegar a sostener en el lavabo, me enjuague la boca y me eche agua en la cara e nuca. Observando mi pálida cara en el espejo, sonreí con amargura y apreté los puños con fuerza, apartando la mirada. Salí como pude de allí y me encerré en mi habitación, pero antes dejandole una nota a Aomine. Que estaría descansando hasta mañana, que lo sentía.

Me acosté y me hice ovillo entre mis sabanas, notando como mis cálidas pero a su vez frías, de pura tristeza y dolor, lagrimas. Recorrían mis mejillas, dejando un solitario silencio en aquella habitación.- ...


	3. Cap 2:Tus celos, dolor y tus sonrisas

Esas sonrisas tuyas...Kagami, son las que me abrieron un camino hacia la luz, tu luz. Y desde ahí pude decir ''El único que puede salvarme eres tu y solo tu.'', Bakagami. Ya que tu...te llevaste mi soledad lejos. ¿Verdad?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

6-9-2013 – 16:30pm

-Kagami desde aquella mañana de mi cumpleaños no fue el mismo, llegue a casa, me encontré la cena hecha junto a una nota: ''Aomine, estaré descansando hasta mañana. Estoy cansado, no te preocupes y que te aproveche.''. En ese momento fruncí mis cejas, ''¿que no me preocupes?''.- Tsk. Y una mierda. -Solté en voz alta mientras mirada una película en la televisión, solo. Ya que Kagami salio hace una hora, con una leve sonrisa que esbozada siempre para mi. Como un ''no te preocupes por nada''.- ¡Estoy hasta los cojones! -Pateé la mesa redonda que habitaba enfrente del sofá, la cual se volvía un kotatsu en invierno y la volqué, cabreado, preocupado, angustiado. Algo no andaba bien en todo aquello y lo sabia perfectamente.- Agh, mierda. -Maldecí, levantándome a colocar nuevamente la pequeña mesa, volviendo a sentarme en el sofá a esperar a ese cabeza hueca de Kagami.-

[...]

-Escuche al cabo de media hora la puerta de la entrada abrirse, gire mi cuello rápidamente y ahí estaba, el gilipollas que algo escondía y quería saber que era. Se descalzo y entro con una de sus sonrisas preciosas, que hace días que no había visto, cogiéndome aquello de improvisto. Sorprendiéndome.-

¿Que haces? ¿Hm? -Escuche decir a Kagami, que a la vez se acercaba a mi, sentándose a mi lado, pero como siempre, guardando cierta distancia. El sabia que a mi eso del contacto físico y ser muy intimo con alguien, no me gustaba.-

Viendo una película. ¿Tu donde estabas? -Le devolví la pregunta en un brusco rebote, haciendo que Kagami, por unos instantes, abriera ampliamente sus ojos. Entonces alzo su brazo derecho, el cual sostenía una pequeña bolsa del ambulatorio. Mostrándomela.-

Vengo de comprar medicina para mis migrañas. A veces son demasiado fuertes y necesito tomar medicación fuerte. Ah, y compre algo para hacer de cenar mas tarde. -Me contesto con tranquilidad, no quería creerlo pero...el Kagami de siempre, el que había desaparecido todos esos días había vuelto como si nada, y aquello le sorprendió.- Ah...vale. -Conteste cortante, molesto conmigo mismo por pensar demasiado, o mejor dicho, comerme la cabeza demasiado. Suspire con pesar, volviendo mi vista a dicha televisión, observando que la película acaba de terminar y estaba viendo los créditos.- Esta noche viene una amiga a casa. -Solté como si nada, el sabia perfectamente que yo necesitaba mis noches de sexo. Y como veía el lo aceptaba.-

Si...esta bien. -Escuche decir, observando por la rendija de uno mis ojos como torcía sus labios en una mueca de...¿dolor?. Decidí ignorarlo, sin ver el resto de su expresión, tan solo esa mueca en sus labios me bastaba y me importaba bien poco también.

[...]

-Cene junto a Aomine, el simplemente se limitaba a mandar mensajes con el móvil seguramente a la mujer que vendría en breves a ''desestresar'' a Aomine. Mi sangre hervía de celos, a tal punto que podía sentir palpitar las venas de mi frente, dolor de cabeza, un nudo en el estomago, ganas de agarrar a esa mujer de los pelos y echarla de casa...pero no. Yo nunca podría hacer algo así. Lo único que podía hacer era amar en secreto a ese gilipollas de Aomine Daiki, sin que el se diese cuenta, y la verdad, estoy algo cansado de todo esto. ¿Porque? ¿porque tengo que aguantar algo así? No tendría que aguantarlo, no debería aguantarlo. Pero...le quiero, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Antes de que me diese cuenta de la hora, el timbre sonó, la llegada de aquella mujer había sido anunciada. Aomine se levanto rápidamente de la silla y abrió la puerta, abrazo por la cintura a aquella mujer rubia de cabellos largos y la beso con pasión antes de entrar con ella al piso, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Pasaron de largo, sin ni siquiera mirarme ninguno de los dos, como si fuera una simple pulga y entraron a la habitación de Aomine, pero antes escucho decir de el: ''Si hacemos mucho ruido date una vuelta o algo.'', hizo que mi corazón me diese un pinchazo con un agudo dolor. ''Ah...¿esto es el amor, eh?'', pensé. Con el puño cerrado en la zona de mi corazón, arrugando aquella parte de mi camisa. ''Ojala no me hubiera enamorado de el.'', dije en lo mas profundo de mi ser, apartando el puño de mi pecho para darme con el dolorosamente en la frente, tensando la mandíbula.- A...Aomine. -Susurre suavemente, dolido, sintiéndome pésimo, como una mierda.-...

-Aquella noche no la olvidare en mi vida, ni las demás noches que escuchaba gemir a una mujer en la habitación de Aomine, traspasando las finas paredes de mi habitación mientras me tapaba los oídos con tanta fuerza que se enrojecían.-...Odio...el ''amor''.


	4. Cap 3: Hazte responsable, Bakagami

Kagami...¿te acuerdas?, de...¿esa noche donde te declaraste a mi?. Dejándome tan sorprendido, patidifuso. En un estado completamente congelado. Pero...¿sabes?, tu sinceridad, tu pasión, tu fuerza al decir aquello...me encanto. Gracias por amarme, ''Bakagami''.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

7-9-2013 – 22:30pm.

¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo aguantarlo mas, joder! -Grite a todo pulmón, todo lo que daba mi garganta. Sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en mi estomago y manos de la abundante adrenalina. Mire fijamente a los ojos a Aomine, que estaba enfrente mía, con los ojos como platos del impacto de mi grito. Abrazando a otra mujer nueva, que acababa de llegar a casa para ''desestresar'' nuevamente a Aomine.- ¡Fuera! ¡A esa mujer la quiero fuera, Aomine! -Grite nuevamente, comenzandome a temblar las manos y las piernas. ''No quiero que me odie por eso.'', me limite a pensar. Pero es que aquello no podía seguir mas, NO.-

¿Como? ¿Que has dicho, Kagami? -Se limito a decirme, con un tono de confusión, sorpresa, molestia. Abrazo a aquella mujer mas contra el y yo fruncí el ceño al instante de sentir un pinchado en el corazón e abdomen al ver aquello.-

Que quiero que esa mujer se vaya de esta casa, que también es mía. -Respondí con una voz mas calmada, soportando la mirada de odio que recibía de aquella mujer.- Y-Yo...no tengo porque aguantar esto. -Agache levemente la cabeza, solo un poco, esperando una respuesta, un puñetazo, un insulto, departe de Aomine. Pero no fue así.-

….Fuera. -Musito a la mujer, dejándola patidifusa. Aomine la miro a los ojos, amenazante y repitió sus palabras con un tono mas serio e incluso amenazante.- Fuera. -La chica, asustada, salio corriendo de allí, cerrando con ello la puerta de un portazo. Dejando un silencio de lo mas incomodo entre nosotros dos.-

Y-Yo...-Empece a decir, sin saber muy bien que decir exactamente. Sintiendo que ahora yo tenia la atención completa de Aomine y con ello su seria mirada, molesta. Bufo con diversión maligna y me agarro con fuerza del brazo. Apestaba a alcohol...había salido con aquella mujer antes a beber parece ser.-

Bien, como has ''echado'' a mi invitada de casa, hazte responsable de TODO. -Dijo lo ultimo con un tono divertido y me arrastro hasta su cuarto. El cuarto donde no se me permitía ni siquiera abrir la puerta aunque lo hice en su cumpleaños y el ni se acuerde. Menos mal. Me tiro encima de la cama, de cara, quedando a espaldas de Aomine con el culo elevado por la llave que me estaba haciendo en el brazo derecho para que no me pudiese mover.-

-Aproveche mi propio peso para empujar a Kagami de cara contra la cama. Después, flexionando mis rodillas, me plante tras su espalda y me encaje obscenamente contra su culo, sujetándole y presionándole los brazos contra el colchón-.

¡Oe! ¿¡Que cojones crees que haces!? -Grito cual tigre furioso, removiéndose debajo de mi pero sin poder moverse demasiado. Mi fuerza en esos momentos era extrañamente mayor que la suya. Sintió como me pegue contra su trasero y aquello hizo que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa, entreabriendo sus labios hasta que se pudiesen ver ligeramente sus felinos colmillos.- ¡A-Aomine! ¡Suéltame! -Me grito.-

-Por desgracia, los movimientos que pretendía poner distancia fue aliciente suficiente como para ignorarle, inclinarme más hacia delante y enterrar mi semi-erección en el hueco entre sus nalgas que dejaba el pantalón. De un movimiento ascendente, me frote y presione contra él, dejando que escapara un gruñido al que le siguió un jadeo contra su nuca-. Dios...


	5. Cap 4: Una confesión, una crueldad

¡A-Aomine! ¡Suéltame! -Me grito.-

-Por desgracia, los movimientos que pretendía poner distancia fue aliciente suficiente como para ignorarle, inclinarme más hacia delante y enterrar mi semi-erección en el hueco entre sus nalgas que dejaba el pantalón. De un movimiento ascendente, me frote y presione contra él, dejando que escapara un gruñido al que le siguió un jadeo contra su nuca-. Dios...

-Kagami dejo escapar un sonoro jadeo, que rápidamente intento esconder al hundir su rostro entre las sabanas. Sentir aquella semi-erección mía entre sus nalgas, notando por las finas ropas como rozaba su excitada entrada.- P-Para...¡Para! -Movió su trasero en un movimiento brusco, intentando separarme de el. Viéndonos ambos como un tigre y una pantera en celo.-

-Al movimiento brusco le siguió un envite que obligó a Kagami a arquear de nuevo la cintura-. ¿Lo haces a propósito...? -Jadee tras su oreja, dejandole ver con una nueva fricción que había conseguido ponerme duro del todo. Deje libre uno de sus brazos para pasarle la mano por la mejilla. Por el pelo, por el cuello y la nuca, bajando hasta pretender bajarle su pantalón-.

¡Hng! -Dejo escapar otro quejido ahogado, mordiendo la sabanas con fuerza, notando mi palpitante y completamente duro miembro entre sus nalgas. Haciendo que aquello le excitara de forma exagerada, cual felino en celo. Noto mi mano recorrer su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la goma de sus pantalones, se tenso enseguida y giro su rostro aun mordiendo la sabana para mirarme.- ¡Aomine! ¡Deten esto aquí mismo o te arrepentirás! -Me grito en un maullido lascivo.-

Los cojones. -Rechace de inmediato, tirando del pantalón hasta dejarlos, junto con la ropa interior, a medio muslo-. ¿Quién querría parar ahora? -Sobraba decir que yo no tenía ni idea. Incluso sobrio, aquella sería la primera vez que intentase follarme a un tío; aunque no era muy difícil deducir que hacer. Me abrí el cinturón y tire de los bóxers hasta que mi pene dio un respingo y se frotó contra la piel de Kagami-. "Te arrepentirás", ya... Si estás más caliente que yo.

-Arqueo la cadera al instante de sentir mi caliente y palpitante miembro entre sus carnosas nalgas. Notando como mi ya algo húmedo glande se rozaba contra su entrada. Haciendo con ello que jadeara lascivamente sin cesar. Pero sin permitirse si quiera soltar un misero gemido.- C-Cállate...c-capullo. Ni se te ocurra e-entrar. -Comento en un felino gruñido sensual.-

-Tío o no, me estaba poniendo caliente. Note esa punzada de advertencia en la parte baja de mi hombría, hambrienta de placer, y esa fue la única señal que necesite. Me acerque, aún inclinado y sujete su brazo, y me coloque con la mano libre antes de empujarla. A la primera, resbaló. A la segunda hizo la suficiente fuerza como para entrar, pero la presión resultaba ser infranqueable. Cabreado, le solté; y me incorpore. El primer intento de penetración hizo que abriera ampliamente los ojos,notando como mi miembro resbalo. A la segunda le arranque un gruñido, mordiendo la sabana con fuerza. Pero ya al notar que la saque, sujete sus caderas con fuerza y le penetre hasta el fondo. Soltó la sabana de su boca y soltó un sonoro gemido de un dolor punzante, temblandole la cadera con ello.- ¡A-Ahomine! ¡Sacala! ¡Sacala, joder! -Grito en un tono entrecortado, notando como mi miembro, deseoso de placer, palpitaba de forma animal en su interior. Apretando con ello su entrada con fuerza.- A-Agh...j-joder.

-Era inexplicable. La presión de su interior no se podía comparar a ninguna mujer con la que me hubiese acostado antes, y sólo conseguía que se me cortase el aliento cada vez que me apretaba-. ¿Qué coño...? -Murmure, sofocado, mientras notaba cada centímetro de piel salir, deslizarse por mi carne, antes de volver a succionarme hacia dentro-. ¡Jah! Parece que tienes hambre, "gatita". -Aún con toda dentro, empuje aún más la cadera, rebasando los límites de su interior-. No me dejas ni moverla.

-Aquellas palabras terminaron de avergonzarlo y calentándole del todo. Apretando de vez en cuando mas mi grueso miembro en su interior. Volviéndose aquello una delicia inexplicable.- G-Gilipollas...no soy una puta g-gatita...Ngh...-Se quejo jadeoso, entre breves suspiros de duro placer. Alzo su pecho del colchón y se quedo a cuatro, pensando que quizás ahora el podía joderme un poco. Se movió hacia adelante, sacándola lentamente hasta el medio, impulsándose con fuerza hacia tras después, entrando de golpe por completo. Haciendo un ruido de choque de nalgas de lo mas obsceno.- ¡A-Ah! -Gimió.-

¡...! -Tuve que enterrarle los dedos en la cadera para no terminar cayendo de espaldas, doblandome posteriormente hacia delante. Deje que una gota de sudor salpicase su espalda y gruñí entre risas-. No... Eres una puta a secas. Qué, ¿te está gustando? -Embisto, dando una palmada contra su culo antes de estirar un brazo y cogerle del hombro, ayudándome de el para golpear más fuerte, penetrarle con mas fuerza. Jadeó después de una buena tanta de envites rápidos y mee acerque a su oreja-. Quemas... Joder, quemas...

H-Hijo de p-puta...¡No me llames p-¡A-Aaah! -Abrió con sorpresa los ojos, arqueando la espalda hacia adentro por el agarre en su hombro. Recibiendo todas mis embestidas rápidas entre gimoteos sonoros de placer, escuchándose el único sonido de sus nalgas chocando contra mi pelvis y el chirrió de la cama. Añadiendo los gruñidos, gimoteos de Kagami y mis roncos jadeos. Escucho, claramente, cada una de mis palabras. Ya que...le ponía especialmente cachondo por lo que veía.- ¡A-Ah! ¡N-Nngh! ¡...! ¡A-Aah~! -Gimió sin vergüenza alguna, comenzando a lagrimear del placer.-

-Con renovada maldad ante los gritos, solté su hombro, le pase los dedos por la húmeda nuca y empuje hacia delante. Después retrocedí, saliendo de él, y zarandee mi pene con ganas sobre su piel-. Te estás aflojando. Levántame más el culo o acabarás terminando el trabajo con la boca -Roce su entrada y volví a penetrarle. Pero aquella vez con lentitud, dejandole sentir la cabeza pasar el carnoso arco de su recto, rozar y deslizarse por la parte de arriba de su interior y terminar, con la misma parcimonia, enterrandome en lo más hondo. Con el chapoteo del presemen y la carne húmeda, volví a sacarla del todo-.

A-Agh...c-cállate de una p-puta vez. -Me respondió, volviendo a dejar el pecho en el colchón, para asi alzar las caderas del todo para mi.- ¿N-No puedes guardar s-silencio? -Comento jadeante, notando nuevamente como entraba, esta vez de un movimiento lento y fluido. Sonsacándole gruñidos y gimoteos ansiosos por ser escuchados mas fuertes.- ¡A-Aah...! J-Joder...¡A-Aomi-Ngh!

¿Y tú? ¿Puedes... callarte mientras te follan así? -Rete, con una sonrisa juguetona y un rostro perlado de sudor-. No puedes. -Volví a meterla y, de nuevo, la sacaba del todo-. Porque estás incluso más cachondo que yo, ¿verdad? No te cortes. -Le di una sonora palmada en una nalga antes de retomar mis violentas arremetidas-, puedes correrte. Seguro que tienes los huevos al límite. -Y, sin más, cole la mano por delante y se los apreté entre los dedos-.

¡A-Aah! -Soltó un sonoro gemido, notaba su entrada e nalgas arder y pego un leve brinco al notar el apretón de mis dedos en sus testículos. Sonsacándole un sensual sonoro gruñido felino.- M-Me correré cuando m-me de la g-gana. I-Imbécil ¡H-Hnnh! -Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, y su cabeza ya no daba para mas, dentro de pocos segundos, iba a perder la poca vergüenza que le quedaba.-

Tú verás... -jadee, acariciando aquella cadera en la que primeramente me había fijado, y ascendiendo hasta pasarle el brazo por delante, pulsando sobre su clavícula y los hombros para levantarle de la cama y obligarle a sostenerse sobre sus rodillas. Cuando pegó su espalda a su pecho, Aomine apoyó el mentón en el hombro-. Porque yo estoy a punto de darte de comer, y bien. -Aquella postura facilitaba el poder ir mucho más allá y enterrarme dolorosamente hacia arriba, y no tuve mucho reparo en metérsela y taparle la boca, evitando el alarido que daría-.

¡M-Mngfp! -Abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, cayéndole las lagrimas por aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y ardientes. En ese mismo instante, noto su miembro vibrar salvajemente, y en ese preciso instantes perdió la cabeza por completo.- ¡M-Me corro! ¡M-Me corro! -Grito entre exagerados gemidos, notando llegar esa maravillosa y fuerte descarga. Mordió con fuerza mi mano y se corrió en abundancia contra su propio abdomen, salpicando un poco en el suelo mientras se arqueaba.-

-Bufe contra su mandíbula, aunque pronto me olvide del dolor que me provocaba el mordisco. Podía sentir el acelerado pulso y las contracciones en torno a mi propia dureza, y ante el énfasis de los gritos de Kagami no pude evitar acelerar, jadear y dejar escapar gemidos que se confundían con mi risa ahogada que salió después-. Buena chica... gatita -Presione su bajo vientre y me empale forzosamente dos veces más antes de seguirle-. ¡Nfh! Hah... ¡Jod-...! -Le apreté entre mis brazos, tenso, mientras notaba mi propio semen bañarme el pene en su interior ya más que estrecho-.

-Kagami se encogió todo lo que pudo al notar como mi semen inundaba su interior y sobre salia por los lados de su entrada, dejando todo chorreado perdido.-

-Me intente calmar y recuperar el aliento como pude. Tenia que salir de ahí ahora mismo, ya me había dejado llevar demasiado por Aomine.- E-Eres un c-capullo. Te has corrido dentro, y para de llamarme ''gatita'', Ahomine.

¿Y qué? -Aún Aomine no recuperaba el aliento, y sentía el estómago demasiado flojo como para esforzarse vocalizando-. Estabas maullando como una, ¿no te has oído? -Movió la cadera ligeramente, haciéndome notar la viscosa sensación de dentro-. Si quieres más, puedo ahorrarme el ir al baño y echartelo dentro. -Su siseante risa chocó contra mi cuello-.

-Cerré con fuerza los ojos al notar lo viscoso que se encontraba mi interior, sintiendo que era algo desagradable. Me puse rojo a rabiar con aquellas palabras y eche fuertemente la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole en los morros.- ¡Cerdo, asqueroso! ¡Yo no he maullado y si tienes que mear, sacala de mi y vete de una jodida vez! -Grite, nervioso y sofocado. Intentando incorporarme pero sin poder moverme ni un palmo. La cadera me estaba matando de una forma horrible.- U-Ugh.

¡Agh! -Se quejó, azotando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir mi golpe y el ligero sabor metálico de un minúsculo corte en el interior de su labio. Frunció las cejas y usó como venganza su propio miembro, el cual volvió a enterrar antes de soltarme, sacárselo y empujarme sobre la cama sin cuidado-. ¿Ahora que te has corrido te me pones tonto, Kagami? -Se inclinó y le dio un contundente mordisco en la cadera antes de cernirse sobre él-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un besito? -Me dijo con arrogancia y suma frialdad, mirándome a los ojos. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. ¿Me había enamorado de alguien así? ¿en serio...?, pensé, dolorido. ¡Le acababa de dar mi cuerpo!, grite en mi interior. Hasta que al fin...mis lagrimas recorrieron mis aun sonrojadas mejillas por el encuentro sexual.- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, idiota! -Grite entre un sollozo de puro dolor emocional, dejando a un Aomine plasmado en el sitio nuevamente, quedando este en completo estado de shock...sin decir nada, sin decirme nada. Ninguna respuesta,expresión o acción. ''Que cruel...''.-


	6. Cap 5: Una noticia, un punto final

Esa noticia, ese secreto tan doloroso que nunca me contaste...te odio un poco por eso, ¿Sabes, Bakagami?, porque era algo que no imaginaria en toda mi jodida vida. Y me parecía una puta injusticia. ¿Porque a ti, Kagami? ¿Porque tu?...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

24-11-2013 – 9:30am.

¿Kagami Taiga? -Asentí al ser nombrado por mi medico, que estaba sentado enfrente mia. Estábamos en su despacho, hoy era la cita que me dio mi medico de cabecera. Hoy me diria el resultado de algunas pruebas que me hicieron.-

….Sé que te sera duro, y créeme, yo, siendo tu doctor desde hace ya dos años con este problema, quiero mas que nadie una solución...-Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de una forma penosa, mi respiración comenzaba a ser irregular y notaba una gran presión en el pecho que hacia que me mareara ligeramente.-

¿Q-Que...pasa? -Llegue a musitar, entrecortado.-

Kagami Taiga...-Hinque mis uñas en mis vaqueros, aterrorizado por primera vez al escuchar mi nombre.- tu degeneración espinocerebral...esta avanzando mas rápido de lo debido. -Abrí mis ojos ampliamente, acompañado de mis labios, los cuales intentaban tragar, absorber el aire de aquel despacho.-

¿C-Como...? -Mi voz se torno débil, apenas un susurro.-

Lo siento mucho, Kagami-san...-El doctor se levanto de su asiento y le hizo una reverencia de disculpa, podía ver como apretaba sus puños contra su bata blanca, sintiéndose seguramente inútil.- Tan solo...te puedo decir que solo tienes un año de vida...porque, tus neuronas están muriéndose cada día, y cada día aumenta el numero. No podrás agarrar cosas, no podrás caminar en cierto tiempo, perderás el habla...y...morirás en el instante en el que olvides como respirar. -''No...n-no puede ser.'', pensé, con aquella cabeza mía que se estaba haciendo pedazos cada día.-

¿E-Es una broma, n-no?...¿U-Un año? ¿¡Un jodido año!? ¡Tengo 25 años! ¡Tengo 25 jodidos años! -Grite con todo lo que resistía mi garganta, comenzando a mis lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas con furia y desesperación, desesperación por querer vivir.-

Lo sé...Kagami-san...Lo sé...-Mi medico se llevo el puño cerrado a la frente de forma dolorosa, dejándose caer nuevamente en su asiento. Nunca había visto a mi padre así...si, aquel doctor, era mi padre. Sakuragi Kagami.-

-Apreté mis puños una vez mas con fuerza contra mis vaqueros, dejando que mis lagrimas recorrieran con libertad toda mi cara, mejillas, barbilla, cuello. Alce mi vista a mi doctor y padre, con el rostro inexpresivo, musitando una pregunta que necesitaba urgentemente una respuesta.- Dime...papa...¿porque esta enfermedad me eligió a mi?...¿porque yo?...¿porque...a mi?

-Mi padre en aquel instante abrió ampliamente sus ojos, como platos. Quedando patidifuso en el sitio, por la simple razón de no poder responderme aquella pregunta. En esa débil acción de entreabrir sus labios, en ese mismo momento, mi padre derramo sus lagrimas, unas lagrimas que llevaban retenidas desde hace mucho tiempo. Y esa vez...fue la primera y ultima vez que vi a mi padre llorar...-

[…...]

¿Donde estará ese Bakagami? Tsk. -Chasquee mi lengua, sentado en el sofá, con un bol de helado encima de mi regazo. De vainilla, la favorita de Kagami. Mire la hora en mi móvil y chasquee nuevamente la lengua. Aquel idiota estaba tardando, y se supone que habíamos prometido ver la película que acababa de sacar del vídeo club. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás en un suspiro y cerré mis ojos, recordando aquella mañana donde me desperté con un medio desnudo Kagami a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos al aquella escena de mi único recuerdo esfumarse y bufe. Molesto. ''¿Que cojones había pasado esa noche?'', pensé. Y así estuve otras tres horas, pensando en aquella noche y esperando a Kagami, el que yo...sin saberlo, estaba destrozado. Habiendo recibido una noticia que cambiaría la vida de ambos, y que yo...tendría en mi corazón de por vida. Sin poder volver a avanzar, hasta...encontrarte en el cielo o en el infierno. Donde quiera que estuvieses, iría a por ti...para decirte aquel ''te quiero'' que no llegaste a escuchar o eso pensé yo.- Bakagami...te estas tardando. Tsk...


	7. Cap 6: Cuidando de ti, tus te quiero

Tu cuerpo cambio, tus ojos, tu mirada, tu...voz. Tus ''te quiero'', todo se volvió mas sentimental, porque tu y yo sabíamos que no iba a ver una próxima vez. ¿Verdad, Kagami?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

31-12-2013

-Kagami ese día volvió a casa, pero con una mirada extraña en su mirar. Algo se había muerto en su interior sin necesidad de decirse. Desde ese día...todo cambio, y con ello yo también.-

[...]

Venga, Bakagami. Tomatelo bien, aaaanda. -Musite en una voz suave y infantil, acercando la cuchara con un puré de verduras a los labios entreabiertos de Kagami, abriendo este aun mas sus labios para recibir el puré en su boca, lento, con un suave gruñido, teniendo un ligero miedo de volver a atragantarse con aquel puré que no sabia a mucho mas que a zanahoria.-

Así, muy bien, Kagami. -Le dije, cogiendo un pañuelo y limpiándole las comisuras de los labios, donde el puré chorreaba cuales cascadas sin Kagami quererlo. Le escuche tragar y sonreí ampliamente, acariciándole la mejilla y luego la cabeza con cariño.- ¡Muy bien! ¿Ves? Si que puedes, Baka. -Kagami asintió, con una plena sonrisa en los labios, débil, pero su sonrisa, que nunca iba a cambiar ni perder su brillor. Aquel brillor que tanto me atraía y en cierta manera protegía.- Venga, ya falta poco para terminar el puré. ¿Estas listo?

-Kagami me asintió de nuevo un par de veces, lento, y entreabrió la boca con lentitud y cuidado. Le acerque nuevamente la cuchara llena de aquel puré anaranjado y Kagami lo recibió en su boca con entusiasmo, como un pequeño niño de apenas unos cinco años. Sonreí tras aquello, pareciéndome sumamente adorable, ya que era el, Kagami. Le limpie nuevamente con el pañuelo y acabe por estrecharle contra mi pecho con fuerza, hundiendo mi nariz en aquel alborotado pelo rojizo, que olía a el, tan bien.- Idiota...no te atrevas a dejarme nunca, no me importa ser tus pies, tus brazos, tu mente, tu equilibrio o tu fortaleza. Seré incluso tu aire, así que...estate para siempre conmigo, Bakagami.

-Susurre todo aquello, notando como dos débiles brazos temblorosos me abrazaban con una fuerza rota, rompiéndose por enésima vez en estos meses mi corazón de verle caer así, poco a poco...cada día una cosa mas se rompía dentro de Kagami, hasta que quedase completamente vació.-

[...]

-Tras la comida, Kagami y yo decidimos ir a pasear un poco por la calle, ir al parque donde en primavera florecían los grandes arboles de cerezo, y llenaban todas las calles de preciosos pétalos. Empuja la silla de ruedas con tranquilidad y facilidad por aquel camino rodeado de aquellos arboles de cerezos ahora secos y profundamente dormidos. Kagami miraba a su alrededor con emoción y curiosidad, le encantaba salir a pasear, y mas si era conmigo. Paramos a descansar al lado de un gran árbol seco. Extendí una gran manta de terciopelo cálida en el seco césped, y me senté ahí mismo, separando mis piernas, mirando con una sonrisa cálida a Kagami.-

Venga, ven. Descansemos un poco aquí. -Musite con delicadeza, algo que aprendí con el paso de los meses con la situación que estábamos pasando. Kagami asintió con una sonrisa adorable y se impulso con los brazos hacia arriba, dejando caer los pies en el seco césped. Se quedo de pie con dificultad, balanceándose hacia los lados con ligereza, inestable. Comenzando a arrastrar los pies, ''caminando'' hacia mi, intentando llegar hasta mi. Le observe, atentamente, intentado aguantar el sentimiento de querer humedecer mis ojos y con ello dejar mis lagrimas fluir solas, egoístas. Pero no lo hice. Sentí las manos de Kagami sobre mis hombros, cayendo este de rodillas entre mis piernas y me abrazo con aquella fuerza rota, con un inmenso amor que solo el me podía trasmitir. Sonreí.- ¿Ves? Puedes hacerlo si te lo propones, eres un campeón.

-Kagami me sonrió, suavemente sonrojado, adorable, y me beso con torpeza en los labios.-

T-T-Te q-quiero...A-A-Aooo...m-mine...

-No pude reprimirlo mas, y mis lagrimas recorrieron con rapidez mis mejillas, acabando por abrazarle con suma fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro contra ese amplio pecho, dejando un sollozo ahogado, de profundo dolor contra su corazón. Sin poder responder a aquello, quedando un denso silencio.- …...


End file.
